The Trip That Wasn't Still Cursed?
by SignDowny
Summary: What if there weren't any training trip? If Ranma grew up with his mother around him. How would his life be? Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip That Wasn't, **

**Still Cursed?**

Disclaimer:

You guys know well that I don't own Ranma ½. I wish I was the owner though but Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and I'm just a simple writer and you guys are the lucky readers. Well on with the show.

Chapter 1: Cursed?

It was one of the days in the Juuban district in Tokyo. People were still asleep as the time was only 4:45 in the morning but one of the local dojos were full of life. In the Saotome dojo there were two men standing in front of each other. At least one of them was a man. The other one was a 13 year old boy called Ranma. He had sapphire blue eyes. His hair was jet black which was bound up in a pigtail.

The other man looked like he had been eating a little too much lately but every time someone mentioned or said he was fat he just countered it with saying it was muscles. The older man was bald and had a white bandanna on his head to cover up. His name was Genma Saotome and was the father of Ranma.

Both of them wore a white gi. They always had these on when they were sparring in the dojo. Genma gave his son an intimidating look to try to psyche him out but failed miserably.

"Are you ready for today's lesson, boy?" Genma asked.

"I'm going to kick your butt all over the floor today just like I did all the other days this week." Ranma replied.

"I won't go easy on you today like I've done too many times already, Boy."

"That's just the way I like it, Pops."

The two men began sparring and after thirty minutes Genma thought he'd pulled it out for too long and went for the final punch. However Ranma was a little faster and countered it with a roundhouse kick in his father's stomach. Genma barely felt it as he first gave a quick punch towards his son's face which was blocked by Ranma's both hands then secondly he followed it with a powerful kick in the boy's side which sent him flying out of the dojo and into a tree head first. It happened so fast that Ranma were unable to react before he hit the tree and then everything went dark on him.

'I might've hit the boy a little hard' Genma thought to himself as he walked out of the dojo to find his wife Nodoka holding their unconscious son in her arms.

"Do you always have to hit him with everything you've got?" she said as she picked up her son and carried him into his bedroom.

Ranma woke up in his own room with a screaming headache. "Now don't overstrain yourself too much son" Nodoka said with her usual motherly tone. "What time is it?" He asked his mother. "Oh it's only 7:15 in the morning, you still have time to eat breakfast and take a quick bath before school.

"Ok, I think I'll take a quick bath first then I'll eat breakfast" he replied.

"You choose that yourself. Just make sure you make it to school in time.

Ranma was walking towards the furo when his father came out of the bathroom.

Genma took a stance just as he spotted his son. "We didn't finish our lesson today, boy" he said to the pigtailed boy. "He doesn't have time to spar for the rest of the morning. He has school and you know it" Nodoka said before Ranma had time to respond. "Humph. It's clear that he has become weak around you" he said quietly to himself. However it didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

*SHIING* "I'm sorry husband but would you dare to repeat that?" Nodoka said as she pulled out her katana and pointed it towards the nose of Genma.

"Eh. Nothing dearest" Genma said whiningly. "No I hope for your sake that it was nothing" she said before re-sheathing her sword.

On his way to school he usually walked on a fence most of the way but not today as there were signs on the fences which said that they were loose. He didn't want to take the risk of falling into the river and getting his uniform wet just before school. The day went quietly enough except the English class where he did remarkably well. They had a test which he got the highest score in the whole class. That amazed Ranma and most of the class except of one boy named Akio Ono. He was the class' genius and he was mad right now. No one got a higher score than him in any classes but gym. Gym was the only class he barely allowed anyone to be better than him but he knew that very few had the skills and training like Ranma had and that was why he allowed it. To think that Ranma got better score on that English test was not to be allowed. He'd crossed the line. When Akio came home he sat down at his desk and put together a plan on how to destroy the great Ranma Saotome. Later that day when Ranma was doing his homework he heard a lot of noise from downstairs. He snuck out from the bedroom and slipped quietly down the stairs and stood carefully up to the wall so that he could hear what it was about. His parents were fighting again.

"You know what I want Nodoka, I want to take Ranma out on that training trip. It's still not too late for him to become the strongest martial artist in Japan. It will only last for a couple of years anyway" he said. Nodoka's face was literally red of anger.

"It's clear that the boy has become weak from having you around him all the time" Genma stated. Ranma had heard enough and walked out from hiding and stood in the opening. Both parents noticed him and suddenly turned silent.

"What's going on here?" He asked. His face was also red both from anger and frustration. "It's nothing my son" Nodoka said speaking as calm as she could.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ranma almost screamed. "I really heard it all just like I've heard it all the other times you and dad are arguing and fighting. Even when I try to sleep you start yelling at each other. You know what? I'm sick and tired of it all" He turned towards his father before continuing. "If I'm so weak and such a disgrace to you then why do you even bother staying here, huh? Why don't you go and find another family to ruin? Because that's what you'll do if you keep doing this. You know the only reason why I didn't go with you on that stupid training trip for all these years? I didn't want to. I've had enough of you calling me weak and a disgrace just because I don't want to cover your sorry back every time you do a mistake. I'm tired of all this fighting almost everyday" He finished, turned around and left running up the stairs before slamming his door shut. Either Genma or Nodoka had never seen their son so angry before. No, he was mad at them. Genma just turned around and walked out into the dojo as if nothing had happened. Nodoka fell to her knees and almost started crying. _'Oh my god, what have I done' _She thought. Some minutes later she decided to go up to try comfort and apologise for her behaviour. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she opened the door a little and spotted a bump in the bed. She went in and sat down on the bed and put a hand on the bump she thought was her son's head. Something wasn't quite the way it should be. She pulled the covers off only to find some pillows put up together to make it look like a person sleeping in the bed. Before she left the room she saw a note that was on his desk. She picked up the note, sat down on the chair and started to read. *Mom, if you find this note before I return. You might have noticed that I'm not home. Do not worry about me. I will be back before late. I just need some time alone to think of the whole situation.*

Ranma.

Nodoka wanted to burst out in tears as she thought that her only son had ran away when she remembered that he'd return a little later in the evening. She wanted to apologise for her in-proper behaviour earlier. She stood up from the bed and put the cover neatly back over the pillows before exiting the room. She knew Ranma could take care of himself even for a day or two. He was thirteen years old after all.

Ranma was walking along the sidewalk and thought about what his father had said about him. He'd said that he was weak and a disgrace to him. He also said it was because his mother was around but he felt it was the total opposite. Ranma really enjoyed having his mother around. His mother had always protected and supported him. That was something that his father never did. He was deep in thought when he suddenly bumped into something and half a second later he was soaked with cold water. However this was not the kind of water you get from the tap in the kitchen. "Oh, miss. I very sorry, are you okay? A man asked in broken Japanese. 'Miss? He was a guy, damn it!' Ranma thought. "I'm sorry but I am no miss. I'm a guy" he said and noticed something was wrong with "his" voice. It sounded quite feminine. The man was shocked. "Oh no. What have I done?" He said.

Ranma didn't quite understand what the man said all clearly but he knew it was Chinese. He looked up to see a big man with dark green jacket, pants and a green hat with a star in front. The man seemed huge. "What happened to me?" Ranma asked, Voice now clearly feminine. That was when she realized. 'He' was no longer a boy but a girl. "That was cursed water from spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story of a young girl who in a spring in China two thousand year ago. Now whoever falls in spring or get water over selves like you did take the form of young girl" The Chinese man said. Ranma looked down with hesitation and saw that 'His' muscular chest had been switched with two big balloons. She didn't even dare to look further down. She looked back up at the man and also realized that it wasn't the man who was big, it was she who had gotten smaller. Near half a head she'd shrunk. She looked the man in the eyes and asked. "Is there any way to reverse this? She said with a close-to desperate tone.

"Yes. Only need warm water to return to original form but remember that if hit by cold water you turn back into girl" The Chinese man said. Ranma thanked the Kami for the first but frowned on the last part. The Chinese man looked confused. 'What was so wrong with being a girl? In China near his house there was a whole village with pride-filled women called, The Amazons of Joketsuzoku. The in that village all the girls and women had so much pride that if anyone not from the tribe was to defeat one of them they would either marry that person if it was a man or hunt down and kill the outsider if it was a girl.

The Chinese man got an idea and turned to speak to the redheaded girl.

"Hey Sir Listen. If you don't like the idea of turning into a girl with cold water all the time I know of one person that could help you fix just that problem.

There is one man I know who owns a shop in downtown Tokyo. He might have something to help you out. I have the address right here" He said as he passed over a note to the redhead. "Thank you" She said, voice now a little calmer than before. "I very sorry for causing so much trouble for you Sir. Good luck with learning to live with your curse" The Chinese man said to her as she turned to leave.

Ranma was walking casually towards the address that was explained on the note. It was all so weird and alien like for her having two parts she wasn't used to and being shorter than normal didn't help either. All the balance training she had in her male body from running on fences and alike felt like it was all for nothing. Having a girl's body wasn't what she'd trained herself for. It was almost as she had to learn the whole balance training all over again. She looked up and noticed that she'd never been to this part of Tokyo before. As she walked there were boys whistling to her at which she frowned. She thought it would be best to ignore it. That was until a grown up man, maybe middle 40s began looking and looking her up. She shook her head in disgust towards the man. The boys she could understand as she guessed they found her body attractive but an adult man. THAT was crossing the line. Still she just shrugged it off and kept searching.

Ranma looked for the little shop for more than an hour but couldn't find it. She walked around a little more when she spotted a police officer. It was a female officer to boot. Ranma was glad the officer wasn't a man or else she might think she could be looked up. She went over to the woman. "Excuse me officer but could you show me the direction to this place?" she asked the woman.

The officer raised an eyebrow when the redhead had showed her the address on the note. "Are you sure you want to go there? That shop is in one of the darkest alleys in Tokyo and the people there aren't very kind to young girls such as you" the woman assured.

"Yes I'm sure. I have something I need to fix" Ranma replied.

"Ok then. I'll go with you just in case" The woman offered.

Ranma didn't need any protection at all but she didn't want to attract anymore attention than she already did. Besides, she didn't know if she could handle more than 3 thugs at a time when she was a girl. Mostly because she didn't have any training in this body. She nodded towards the officer.

"Yes I would be grateful if you could help me" she said to the other woman.

After a couple of minutes with walking they both walking in the alley the officer had told her about. They stopped outside a door with a banner over that said *Mahõ Kaimono* (Magic Shop). She entered.

"Kon'nichiwa. Is there anyone here? She asked no one in particular.

An old man came into view from a room in the back. "Yes the shop is open to anyone. Come in, come in" The old timer replied and continued. "What would it be for you young one?" He asked.

Ranma looked at the old man before starting. "I came here in hope of finding some answers and maybe a possible cure to a water based curse I obtained earlier this morning" She finished. "I see. Would you please come with me for a couple of minutes? I would like to confirm something" The elder man asked.

Ranma nodded and followed the elder towards the backroom. Halfway to the room he turned towards the officer. "Can I help you with something officer?" He asked the older woman. "Oh no. I'm with the girl for protection against your neighbours" She replied with a small grin on her face.

"Well then you can wait here. Don't worry about the girl. I won't harm her" He assured her. The officer nodded and the two other walked into the room and he closed the door.

He looked closely at Ranma before starting. "The curse you've obtained is from a spring in Jusenkyou in China. It is triggered with cold water and reversed with warm. I also know that you're in your cursed form right now. I can see it in your aura. I have the 'scent' of male in it" The elder man explained. Ranma was taken aback at how the man knew she was actually a boy but relaxed as the man said he could read auras. "I would be very grateful if you would have something to help or prevent me from transforming when I come in contact with cold water" She asked.

"Yes I think I've got just the thing you're looking for" He said as he walked up to one of the shelves and picked up a bracelet. He turned around and looked at the girl. She looked at the elder expectantly. He walked over to her. As he got closer the bracelet began to shine brighter. "This is a magical bracelet that will cancel the curse if you wear it in your male form. It does also put you back in your original form if your curse is activated" The man said with determination on his face. Ranma's face lit up like a rocket on New Years Eve.

"I suggest that you put it on after you come home because the bracelet needs to get used to be nearby the curse that it is supposed to work on before the magic is applied. You see. This bracelet is the example of a living wonder. It is almost as if it is alive by itself. If you want the bracelet to help you, you should wait a little moment before putting it on" The elder explained and handed the bracelet to the redhead. Ranma got the bracelet and put it in one of her pockets. "How much do you want for it?" Ranma asked. "How old are you?" he asked her. "I'm thirteen but what does that have to do with the price?" She wondered.

"Oh, I made a deal with myself that if the customer is younger than eighteen years old they get my goods fifty percent off just in case they might not be able to pay all at once" He said.

"You do not need to worry about me not able to pay, Sir. I think I have more than enough money to pay with" She said.

"Ok. Shall we say 50 000 yen and it's yours for life. You could also come give it back if the curse is disabled somehow"

"Okay, Thank you so much" She said as she handed over the money to the man.

They walked out of the backroom and towards the door when the man called.

"Pleasure of doing business with you" He said as the redhead and the officer walked out the door. When they got out of the store they were met with a group of thugs. They didn't exactly look very friendly. The officer gave them a warning but still they wouldn't back down. As they got closer to Ranma the officer reacted and started to swing her baton but to no avail as one of the thugs grabbed her arms and held her in place. "It is not you we want. What we want is the hot young girl" one of them said while pointing on the redhead. One of the thugs approached Ranma and grabbed one of her arms. Ranma had learned some martial arts when growing up with her father around. When he grabbed her arm she easily pulled it back with a speed that left the thug surprised. She pulled her arm and gave the man a powerful uppercut to the chin. The man landed on his back with a big thud. Three of the other men came rushing towards the redhead with a plan to make her pay for taking down one of their own. The officer imagined the worst and closed her eyes before she heard three more punches and the men went strait to the ground in pain. She opened her eyes only to see all four men on the ground unable to move and unconscious. The last of the five who held officer let his grip go and turned to run but was quickly intercepted by Ranma which kneed him in the back forcing him to the ground. She turned him around. "Remember that if anything like this ever happens again you will not be the last one standing" The redhead said threateningly. The man just nodded before Ranma finished it with a pressure point to the chest which sent him into the land of dreams.

The officer met up with Ranma just a few seconds later. She looked really surprised by the redhead's performance.

"That was quite a show you put up back there. I must say I am very impressed. You are indeed a good martial artist, aren't you?" The woman said.

Ranma looked up to the other woman with a smile and nodded. "I hate it when that kind of men does those things. They should be locked up forever" The redhead said.

"It's too bad you're only thirteen years old or else you would be a good addition to the police force here in Tokyo" The police officer said before continuing. "I know you're just thirteen but if you want you could actually be hired as a teacher of martial arts for our police officers downtown Tokyo" She finished.

"Even how tempting it may sound I think I am a little inexperienced when it comes to martial arts. My father is a lot better than me" Ranma said.

(AN: In this story Ranma doesn't go on the trip so he/she doesn't get half the training he/she did in the series.)

"What's your name?" The officer asked.

"Saotome Ranma and my father is Saotome Genma. He is one of the masters of the "Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. And I am the heir.

"Really, You're father is Saotome Genma?" Ranma nodded.

"He is a wanted man in all over Japan. Would you mind if I can join you home? I would like to have a little chat with him" She said with determination on her face. At first she was surprised to hear that her father was a wanted man all over Japan. But then Ranma thought that this might be her chance to get rid of the problems between her mother and father. She knew that her mother would be glad of getting rid of Genma as well. She didn't know how many times Nodoka had said she'd considered divorce or how many times she'd said she wanted to leave him. "Eh, if you're going home with me you should know something about me" Ranma told the other woman. The officer nodded. "Go on"

Ranma took a deep breath and hoped that the woman would understand and not think of her as a freak or a shape shifting creature. She looked up to the other woman. "This might sound a bit far fetched but I was originally born a boy and the reason that I am a girl right now is because of curse I obtained earlier today while walking in the Juuban district. If you think of me as a freak then I won't blame you. I hope you understand that this I'm telling you now are not a made up story or anything. I can prove to you that I'm a boy as soon as we get home. The curse I got earlier is activated with the touch of cold water and reversed with warm water" Ranma finished. This was apparently a lot to take in at once for the officer but still her face was neutral.

"You know what? I do believe you. I've heard of these curses before so I know it not some story you just made up" The woman said. Ranma was relieved of the burden of not being taken seriously. "That was good. I was afraid you might not believe me at all" Ranma said.

"You shouldn't think that about everyone. Still I think you look like a normal girl except your speech patterns. You talk like a boy. By the way, do your parents know about this curse?" The officer asked.

"Oh crap. I didn't think about that. How do you think they'll react to me when I show up as a girl?" Ranma asked the older woman. "To be honest. I don't know how they'll react but as long as you can prove it to them that it's a curse and that you're not some strange girl pretending to be their child. But if that were to happen then I will personally back up your story and help you" The officer said with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Ranma replied politely.

After thirty minutes of walking they were at the Saotome dojo. "Do you want me to go first, Ranma?" The woman said. Ranma nodded and waited behind the officer while she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Nodoka slid the door open. She was a little surprised to find a police officer at her door. "Can I help you officer? She asked.

"Are you Saotome Nodoka?" the officer said.

"Yes that is me" She replied.

"I'm here on your son Ranma's behalf. I'm afraid he's been in some sort of accident" Nodoka looked got tears in her eyes just as she heard the word 'accident'. "You don't need to worry Saotome-San. Your son is just fine"

Nodoka lifted her head in relief. "Do you know where my son is?" Nodoka asked hopefully. She wanted to get her son back. He's been gone for almost a whole day. The officer looked at redheaded girl with a smile which almost made her laugh. Then turned back towards Nodoka and continued. "Your son Ranma is actually closer than you think, Saotome-San" The officer said and moved away for Ranma to step forward. Ranma looked at the officer with a 'Are you sure about this?' face. The officer nodded towards her. Ranma looked towards Nodoka. "Hello mother" She said. Nodoka had a shocked look on her face. Her son was a girl? What was going on here? This must be a wired trick. Still, she recognized the clothes, the pigtail which Ranma was well known for and of course, the blue eyes which she would recognize anywhere.

"Ranma? Is that you?" Nodoka asked with a nearly shaking voice.

"Yes mother it is me. I will tell you the whole bitter truth if we can come in"

"Of course you can come in my son. Or should I say daughter right now? Nodoka said with a smile.

Ranma gave a fake smile back and entered the house. She waved for the police officer to follow.

Everyone except Genma sat around the table. Ranma sat beside her mother while the officer was seated on the other side of the table. Ranma looked at her mother and started. "I'm not quite sure how to start but I guess I can take it from the beginning" The petite redhead said.

"Yes, I think that would be best, Ranma" Nodoka said.

Ranma breathed in and started.

"It all began when I was out walking after you and dad was fighting. I was on the sidewalk when I suddenly ran into a man and was splashed with some strange water just after that. It appeared to some sort of cursed water from a place in China" Ranma explained.

"Jusenkyou" the officer and Nodoka said at the same time almost in a whisper.

"You know of the place?" Ranma asked the two adults which nodded in response.

When Ranma was done explaining everything Nodoka looked at her son turned daughter before asking. "Do you want to go change back?"

Ranma nodded and stood up and walked out to the furo.

When in the bathroom Ranma simply turned the handle in the sink to hot and put her hand under. She got a tingling feeling as her body shifted and she became a he again. He took the bracelet out of his pocket and put it on as he thought that must have been enough around the curse now. He thought about testing it to see if it really worked so he held his hand under cold water and yet, he stayed male but the bracelet began to glow blue. He smiled and thanked the Kami for this gift. It seems he wasn't doomed after all. Now he could go to swimming class without wearing swimming suit. He removed his hand from the water and the bracelet simply stopped glowing.

While Ranma was in the bathroom the officer and Nodoka was having a small conversation. "So, officer, why did you come here at the same time as my son? Ranma can easily find his own way home" Nodoka asked.

"That I have no doubt of. But the real reason I came here was because of your husband Genma Saotome. I have tons of arrest warrants on him" The officer explained. Nodoka wasn't really that shocked, a little surprised yes but not shocked. She knew what kind of bad things he'd done before they married and had their first child. The reason why she'd marry him despite what he'd done wasn't only because she loved him at the time but she got pregnant before she was married so she had to do it or be disowned by her parents.

"Do you know where I could find him Mrs. Saotome?" The officer asked.

Nodoka thought that this might actually be a chance to get rid of her fat, lazy and good for nothing husband. He never did anything for the family but instead he went out to drink almost every night together with his friend Tendo Soun. They had been friends for a very long time. Their friendship went all the way back to when they were training and learning martial arts from their master.

Nodoka didn't know who their former master was but comparing the way Genma had behaved in front of her she could almost guess that it was not the kind of man that didn't have much respect for women in the art.

Ranma came out from the bathroom just as the officer spoke. "Mrs. Saotome, if you have any information about your husband's location please let me know. Both women looked at Ranma. Nodoka was happy to see her son back. She wanted to hug her son and apologise for her behaviour earlier that day but she figured it could at least wait until the officer left. Ranma had taken the bracelet off and had it in his pocket at the moment. The officer studied Ranma and said. "So that's how look like when you're a boy" She said which made Ranma feel a little embarrassed but he nodded. Nodoka looked at her son. "It's good to see you back home my son"

Genma entered the house and stood in the entrance when he noticed the extra pair of shoes. He wondered who they belonged to and walked into the living room. He got everyone's attention and the officer simply said. "Saotome Genma I presume? You're under arrest for committing tons of crimes against the law and I have strict orders to bring you to jail"

Genma laughed and looked towards the officer. "Ha. How is a simple woman like you going to handle a martial arts master like me all the way to the station?"

"I thought of using something like this" The officer said as she pulled out some sort of gun. Genma was not so brave anymore. He could dodge an arrow but a bullet? He looked around him to find a solution and a way to escape the situation when his eyes landed on his wife. He nearly ran over grabbed her by the throat and put her in front of himself as a shield. "One move officer and I'll break her neck!" He had never really liked his wife but she gave him a son and that was what he wanted. Nodoka was stunned by her husband's actions and couldn't do anything to get free without getting hurt.

Ranma simply couldn't stand seeing his mother in pain and let out the most powerful battle aura he could. He then disappeared into thin air just to appear behind his own father. He tapped three fingers up his father's spine and back. Two seconds later Genma fell down in a big heap. Genma could barely think before he felt his body go numb as his muscles failed altogether. His son had used a very impressive paralyzing pressure point technique on him.

Nodoka was released and she fell into her son's arms and started coughing.

'I never knew Ranma was that good in the art' Genma thought as he laid there in a heap on the floor unable to even speak. The officer thought that now was a time to speak. "Saotome Genma, You're under arrest for Fraud, Theft, Robbery as well as causing massive to public property. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Ranma then took the word. "Eh, excuse me officer but he won't be able to speak for the next three hours or so. The pressure point I used on him has paralyzed every muscle in his body aside from any vital organs" he explained.

"I see. Well thank you very much for your help Ranma. You just my job a whole lot easier" the officer said with a smile.

"I just couldn't stand there and watch as he hurt my mother like that" Ranma said just before his mother enveloped him in a comfortable motherly hug.

"I was afraid he was going to take my life but you saved me my son" Nodoka said with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said, I won't let him hurt you" Ranma replied.

"Eh, sorry to interrupt this little scene but could you please help me carrying the man outside?"

"I would be happy to help you move this scum of a man" Ranma said to the officer with an almost evil grin.

Ranma walked up to his father who had gone unconscious from his son's pressure points. He lifted the man with ease and carried him outside to the waiting police car that had parked outside the house a couple of minutes ago.

"Once again, thank you very much for your help Ranma. I hope we'll cross paths again soon" The officer said.

Just after Ranma had left his father in the back of the car it started raining. Ranma now SHE were blushing a little as she looked at the other police officers in the car. She turned around and walked into the house. Now she were regretting taking off her bracelet earlier.

She went into the living room to see her mother sitting next to the table.

Nodoka saw that her son was a girl at the moment and noticed that she'd taken her bracelet off. "Why did you take the bracelet off, Ranma?" she asked.

"I thought I didn't need it for that little trip outside but I suppose I was wrong" Ranma replied.

"It doesn't matter to me, Ranma. I know that you're my son even if you appear to be my daughter from time to time"

"You know that this is just a body from the curse right?"

"I know that very well but I've always wished for a daughter" Nodoka said with a little pleading look.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't do it that easily. I'm not even used to having this body. Maybe you can ask again once I've gotten used to this body"

"It's ok my son. I understand it is a little too much for you to handle at once. I know it might be a little wrong time to say this but I want to share an idea" Nodoka said to her son turned daughter.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if you don't want too much attention around your cursed form you might think of acting like a girl when you're in girl form" Nodoka said.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that but I don't want to promise anything yet" Ranma said as he looked out the window. It was already quite dark and she and her mother had been talking for about thirty minutes. Ranma let out a big yawn and said. "It's getting late and I'm tired. This has been a long day and I'm looking forward to get to sleep now" Ranma said.

"I agree. It has been a very long day and I think I'll go to bed soon as well. Good night Ranma-Chan" Nodoka said with a teasing smile.

Ranma frowned a little at that and headed for the stairs. She was half way up when her mother asked. "Don't you want to change back into a boy before going to bed?"

"Nah. I guess if I am to get used to this body I need to spend a little time in it so why not sleep in it for tonight? Besides I' too tired to change right now so I guess I'll see you in the morning. Oyasumi nasai, Okãsan. (1) Ranma said as she went up the rest of the stairs and closed the door to her room.

Nodoka sat in the living room and thought about all the stuff that had happened that day. 'My my, what a day. First my husband starts arguing with me because of that stupid training trip he always wanted to go on. Then Ranma runs away from me and returns late at evening with a police officer and with a Chinese water-based curse. Now my husband's in jail because of what he'd done to me and all those others. I don't feel sorry for him at all. If you commit a crime you'll have to pay for it some day.

Back in Ranma's bedroom she had taken off her clothes and crept under the blanket. She thought about the curse and what could happen in the future. She wasn't exactly ready to tell people at school but it had to be done unless she could just walk around with the bracelet on all the time. She hoped she wouldn't be looked upon as a weirdo because she was wearing the bracelet. She turned around in the bed and looked at the bracelet that lay on the nightstand. 'It doesn't look that bad' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

AN:

I thought this might be a good time to put a finish to this chapter.

(1: For those who don't know it means 'good night mother' in Japanese.)

Until The Next Chapter Is Released. Ja Ne


	2. An Update to my stories

An update to the people who are reading my story:

I'm very sorry for not publishing anything further in a while. I'll have you know that I've had a second chapter ready for almost half a year now. It's just that I'm writing the story on the S-note on my android and I don't know if it's possible to convert and transfer those files into my computer.

I'll try to update the story more often in the future.

Some new ideas I have for this story in the future.

I thought of trying a Crossover with Bleach where Ranma dies in female form and ends up in Soul Society.

Ranma is discovered by Abarai Renji and is mistaken for being Renji's sister.

Ranma goes to the "Academy for Soul Reapers" and learns everything she's supposed to including Kido.

Ranma only in a few weeks of training on the Academy and she has already mastered 70 of the Kido and can do all of them without incantation.

She's a master of healing and possesses a healing power about as strong as Orihime Inoue.

Of course I'll have this to collide with the Bleach Canon because I feel like I'll have a lot more to write about too.

As for my other story; The Girl Who Came Back.

I'm not quite sure how I can continue on that story yet. I just don't know how to proceed and get a good flow in the story. For now, that story is put on hold.

If you have any comments of all this or ideas to The Girl Who Came Back, please write it as a review.

SignDowny


End file.
